Even Spies get Sick
by Arashi Nao
Summary: It really isn't Irina Spasky's best day. In fact, it is one of the worst she's ever had. She is sick, something that has never happened to her again. And what happens when Alistair volunteers to come over and help her? Alistair x Irina, hurt/comfort-humor-romance, and please read inside because I am not good with summaries:) Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**One of the small stories I said I would write during Easter Holidays!^v^ Well, title and summary say it all XD I decided to write this because the idea of Irina being sick for the first time and Alistair helping her sounds really cute and funny ^v^ **

**I know it's technically impossible for someone not to get sick at least once in their childhood, but heeeey, this is fanfiction and, after all, it's the Lucians we're talking about here :3 so I guess that when you're a Cahill, everything's possible:3 Also, is anywhere in the books mentioned that anyone got sick -besides Grace who had cancer? I mean, do those people even get sick? XD You get me?**

**Anyway, enough with my blah blah, enjoy the -hopefully- funny chapter:)**

**PS: I wrote it in Irina's point of view (I think it's called 1st person narration or something...) because I thought it would be funnier and cuter to describe her feelings like this:)**

**Enjoy!^v^**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_~Irina's PoV~ (Point of View)_

Sunrays slipped through the storeys of the window. I begun waking up, slowly opening my eyes, and quietly cursing in Russian -I _hated_ it when the sun woke me up, especially when I had this kind of terrible headache and nausea.

I groaned and buried my face on the cushion, wishing to fall asleep again. But no such luck. I winced as I felt the headache pounding like an axe on my temples.

I attempted to stand up, but to my surprise -and horror- I almost fell back on the bed. I was so weak I couldn't hold myself up and my legs felt like hay. Despite this, I made another effort for it.

This time I went as far as standing up, but that was all. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor, crying out and clutching my head in agony.

I began getting worried. I had got headaches again, but this time it wasn't just that. It was much stronger, and, plus, my throat felt sore, I was shivering and I could swear my body was burning up, but at the same time I was feeling very cold.

I managed to climb back to the bed, and slipped under the thick blanket, pulling it up to my neck. It felt a tad warmer, and I stopped shivering so much.

A few minutes passes, but my situation only became worse. When I started coughing and feeling pain in my lungs, I freaked out. Whatever was happening, it was no good thing.

I was so desperate, that I grabbed my phone to call Nataliya for help –and I _never _asked for help. But Nata didn't pick it up anyway. I let out a groan. There was only one more person I could think of to call for help, but I wasn't looking forward to calling hin. However, I was so scared I phoned him without any hesitation - okay, maybe with a _little_ hesitation. Or a lot. But who's counting anyway?!

Alistair picked it up fast –much to my slight dismay.

"Hello Irina, how can I he-"

"Alistair, help me, I think I am dying!" I yelped.

"What?! What do you mean?!"

"I feel like I am going to die..."

"Yes but what are you feeling like? Do you have pain in your chest? Does your left arm feel numb? Do you see white spots? Lie with your head down and legs up and wait, I am coming-"

"Alistair, I don't feel anything like that!"

"Then what do you feel like?"

"My head hurts like hell, and my body's on fire! But I am cold at the same time. And I am so weak! I can't even stand! Not to mention I am coughing a lot.'' I explained.

For some seconds, only silence. And then Alistair burst into laughter.

"Irina, dear, you aren't dying!" he said.

I scowled. "Alistair, it's serious!"

"Nah, it isn't. It's just the flu."

"The flu? Alistair please. I've _never_ been sick in all my life, besides some minor colds." I pointed out.

"Well, there is a first time for everything."

"So... I am not going to die?"

"Of course not! You will be fine in a couple of days. Just stay in bed, drink plenty of water and take a nice long rest. I assure you, it always works." Alistair said calmly. I bit my lips in embarrassment.

"Alright... Spaciba..."

"Ah, one more question. Do you feel itchy in any part of your body?"

"Eh? Nyet, why?"

"Because if you did, you might have Chicken Pox. Which might actually kill you."

"Chicken Pox? What's that? Am I gonna turn into a chicken?!"

Alistair laughed so loud that my ear hurt. "No, silly! It's just the name! But it is a very dangerous sickness anyway." he explained.

I must admit I was relieved it was just a stupid name. I closed my eyes. "Alright then. I suppose I'll just call and say I am sick on the Lucian Headquarters." I muttered.

"Okay dear. Oh, I have an idea: I am here in Russia for an Ekat meeting, but it's postponed until tomorrow. So I can come by and help you." Alistair suggested.

I felt my face turning red -and not from the fever.

"Alistair, no need to..." I was obliged to stop because I started coughing like crazy. Oh what the heck?!

"Oh my. Irina, you sound like a mess."

'I _am_ a mess.' I wanted to say, but I only growled a weak "I am fine" and closed my eyes again.

"No you're not." Alistair replied.

I groaned. "Alright, you can come by just to check that everything is under control."

"Alright-y. I'll be there in half an hour." he hung up.

Oh God... What was I thinking when I phoned him?!

~*39C*~

"Irina? Are you upstairs?" I heard Alistair's voice. Ugh... Obviously I'm upstairs. Where would I be? Hiding in the oven or something? Even thought it _does _feel like I am inside an oven.

"Da... Just ascend the stairs. It shouldn't be that difficult." I called back.

"_I know that_, dear." he sounded irritated.

It seems he didn't appreciate my sarcasm.

I heard his footsteps coming closer and a few seconds after, he was standing at the door of my room. I tried to look casual, but it didn't work, because I was shivering like I had fallen in the middle of the Arctic Ocean.

"Hi there, Alistair. See, everything's perfectly fine here. Nothing to help me with." I had barely finished my sentence and I broke into a fit of hysteric coughing again. Uh... Who am I kidding?! I am worse than just a mess!

Alistair seemed to worry. He rushed next to me and tried to help me, but I don't think he did any big deal.

"Irina, for God's sake! You are worse than you sounded on the phone! It is really a good thing I decided to come!" he exclaimed.

I shrugged -well, actually shivered but attempted to camouflage it with a shrug- and shuffled under the blankets to find some warmth.

"I could have been worse." I said, and hid half my face under the blanket, as I begun sneezing continuously. I guess I am not convincing anyone, not even myself.

Alistair lifted an eyebrow. "I doubt it." he reached out and touched my forehead with his fingertips. I saw his expression turning from troubled to terrified. Sigh. Three… Two… One…

"Irina! For Heaven's sake, you're burning up! Did you put a thermometer on?" he exclaimed again. I wondered why he worried so much.

"Nyet, I didn't. But I guess my temperature can't be that high, can it?" I asked.

"Not that high?! It must be at least 38 C.! Where is the thermometer?"

"I think it's on the drawer over the desk..." I muttered, dragging my hand out of the covers to point at a small desk on the other corner of the room. As soon as I showed him, I quickly withdrew my hand under the blanket again, because it felt like freezing. But Alistair didn't need to know this, did he?

He walked towards the desk and after a little bit of shuffling he found the thermometer. He returned and gave it to me.

"Put it under your arm and keep it there until I tell you." he ordered. I was way too tired to oppose and did as he said. I struggled to put my hand under my shirt and put the thermometer at the right place. 'Man, are my hands really that cold?' I thought as I touched my side.

Alistair saw that I was having a hard time putting the thing in the correct place. "Want me to help you?" he asked.

"Ny-nyet!" I blushed. "No need to... See, I did it." I said quickly. Alistair looked at me curiously. "Okay."

I waited a few minutes and then I gave the device to Alistair. He furrowed his brows.

"As I expected. 38,8." he said. "Wait, I'll be coming back." he said and descended downstairs.

"It's not like I can go anywhere..." I whispered and I closed my eyes a little as I waited for him.

He came back holding a bowl filled with water, and a towel. He dipped the towel in the water and placed it neatly on my forehead. I immediately yelped.

"It's cold!" I cried out.

Alistair laughed a little -much to my annoyance.

"I know, dear, but it will help bring down the fever." he explained and sat down on a chair he had brought next to the bed. I sighed.

"If it makes me stop shivering like that, I'll accept it." I muttered.

"Mm, maybe you should sleep. Sleep helps a lot during sickness." Alistair suggested.

'Maybe he's right...' I thought and tiredly snuggled on the cushion under my head.

Alistair stood up and walked to the window. He closed the shutters, and dragged the curtains in front of the window to reduce whatever light still slipped through the shutters. Although I did not say it, I was really thankful to him. The sudden absence of light soothed my headache a little.

I closed my eyes, suddenly really eager to sleep.

"Mm...I'll be out for a while, 'kay?" I whispered, already half-sleeping.

I heard Alistair chuckle a little before replying "Yes, dear."

I was out cold before he even finished saying it.

* * *

**Haha, stops here or else it would get too big :3 I have written most of the story on my phone, and found a way to transfer it to the PC, so everything's okay:) next chapter probably tomorrow:) **

**Also, I love the Chicken Pox joke XD I don't know if someone else had thought of it too, but when I heard how this sickness was called in English, I broke into laughing xD in Greek it's sooo different XD So my mind immediately thought of this joke:) **

**Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading!:)**

**Katja~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay to be honest, I didn't plan on updating this anyway, but I did, thanks to SelfiesWithSprinkles! Thank you for reviewing dear, I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

**Anyway, em, this isn't any big and creative story... it's just random and fluffy Alistair x Irina cuteness, because what can I say? I love those two ^3^**

**Em, enjoy!:) (Also, PoV stories are so fun writing :))**

**Chapter 2:**

~_Irina's PoV~ (Point of View)_

Next time I woke up, things were even worse –as if this could be possible, ugh. I coughed loudly a few times and groaned, burying my face on my cushion.

I heard the door creaking and steps coming in the room.

"Irina, are you awake?" Alistair's voice reached my ears.

''Yeah….''

''Oh, nice. Are you okay?''

"Do I look okay to you?" I muttered.

"Well, to be honest, no. How are you feeling?"

"Sick."

He laughed -AGAIN! He's making me mad when he's laughing with my troubles! Basically he's making me mad in general. Because he acts as if we're friends. As if he loves me and cares about me. But he doesn't, I know he doesn't. No one does. No one loves me or cares. And why should they after all?

"Would you like something to eat? You haven't eaten anything at all today. You must be hungry." Alistair suggested as he sat down next to me, interrupting my thoughts. I groaned. I was indeed very hungry, but even the thought of food at the moment was making me want to vomit.

"I'd better not eat anything. My stomach really hurts and I feel like throwing up." I murmured and turned to lie on my back again. Alistair seemed worried.

"Ah. That doesn't sound good... I got out and brought some medicine while you were sleeping. Maybe you should take some." he proposed.

"I don't know. Whatever you say. How many hours had I been asleep?" I asked.

"Around two hours, I think. And now it's one o'clock." he replied and stood up. I did not say anything.

Alistair left for a little while and then came back with a glass of water and a box of pills. He gave me a pill and the glass.

"Take the pill -don't chew, just swallow- and drink some water too. The medicine should ease your fever and headache." he explained. I nodded.

"Spaciba…'' I quietly said and put the pill in my mouth. I proceeded into drinking the water, then let out a pained groan and lied back, closing my eyes and pressing my hands over my stomach, that was now beginning to hurt worse than my head.

"Are you feeling somewhat better?" Alistair asked calmly.

"Nyet, I am feeling like I am gonna die!''

"I know, dear. You just need to be patient, everything will be fine."

He sounded like he was speaking to a child and not an adult. I was a little touched by his concern.

"Alright." I whispered.

He placed his hand on my forehead.

"Oh my God, Irina. Are you a microwave oven or what? I'll bring the thermometer again." he declared.

This time I couldn't do anything but accept his help with the thermometer, because my hands were shaking and I was so weak that I couldn't do much by myself. I blushed like crazy when he put his hand under my shirt to place the device, but I managed to stay still, despite my instinct yelled at me to kick him away.

A few minutes later I gave him the thermometer to check it -thankfully, I had managed to take it out by my own. His eyes narrowed in worry.

"39.5." he muttered. "That's no good at all. You're getting worse."

"I know that. I am feeling awful."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Alistair asked anxiously, making me blush. It felt so weird when he acted like he cared about me.

"I don't act _like_ I care, Irina. I _do_ care about you." I heard him say, and I realized I had spoken my thoughts out loud. Oops. It was probably due to the fever that I spoke what I had in mind without realizing it.

"Em..." I muttered. "I don't know."

"You don't know if I care?''

"Yes... Kind of..." I was as embarrassed as it could get.

"But why, Irina? Why do you doubt it? Have I done anything that proves I don't care?" Alistair asked. He seemed hurt. Oops again. Okay, I have my reservations about him, but I don't exactly like making him hurt...

"It's not that, Alistair. It's just... Look, I've had a fair share of people betraying me after pretending to be my friends. So I find it really hard to trust anyone. I just can't put my trust to someone so easily." murmured. I don't know why I was saying all these to him, but he certainly seemed to understand. I felt my heart beating rapidly when he held my hand.

"But dear, I won't betray you.'' he said gently.

"That's what everyone said... But everyone backstabbed me..." I realized my eyes were filling with tears. I blushed in that. No, I couldn't just cry in front of him! When was the last time I cried anyway? Must have been a lot of years ago... Why was I getting emotional right now? It's probably because of the fever that I can't keep anything in...

"Irina, pozhaluysta, ne plach* '' I heard Alistair say softly, in Russian. I wondered why he said it in Russian. We usually spoke in English when we were together. Maybe he said it in my native language for me to understand it better. To be honest I was thankful, because with this headache, mentally translating from one language to another was starting to become an ordeal.

I nodded. "Okay... I-I'll stop..." I whispered. "Alright, I'm better...''

He smiled. "That's it, dear." he said.

He soaked a towel into the water-filled bowl again and pressed it on my forehead. This time I groaned in relief, because I was feeling like I was burning. My eyes closed involuntarily and my thoughts started clouding. It felt awful but pleasant at the same time. Awful because it was as if I existed between dreaming and reality, and pleasant because my body was numb, and I didn't feel pain anymore. An urge to fall asleep again overcame me, and I gave into doing exactly that. However, Alistair's voice echoed in my ears and pulled me out of it.

"Irina, wake up, it's only a dream." I heard him say. I flicked my eyelids open, struggling to focus.

"Uh... What?'' I managed to ask.

"You were mumbling about Nikolai and Isabel. Were you dreaming?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"I wasn't completely asleep..." I said.

"Oh man, then it's even worse. You're getting illusions. It's probably because of the fever... " Alistair said anxiously.

I coughed a few times. "Is that bad? I mean, isn't it like daydreaming?"

"Delusion isn't bad on its own. But the fact you're getting delusional means the fever is too high and that it already affects your nervous system."

I chewed on my lip nervously. "Aha. I get it..." I was starting to get nervous, firstly because of the illusion thing, and secondly because I really don't know what he heard me say during it.

"I-I would like some water..." I whispered, trying to drift the conversation off the previous topic.

"But dear... You're having a stomach ache. I am pretty sure you shouldn't drink water." Alistair said.

"Alistair, I'm _really_ thirsty..." I groaned out, looking pleadingly at him -which made me feel ashamed, but hey, I'm desperate here! What would you do?!

He let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine... Don't say I didn't warn you." he said and stood up, going downstairs to bring the water.

A few minutes later, I was eagerly drinking the whole content of the glass he brought.

As I finished, Alistair laughed. "Someone was indeed thirsty." he said with a smile.

I licked the remaining drops of water on my lips before replying a tired "Da..." closing my eyes again.

''You'll sleep again?'' he asked.

''Mm, I'm not sure. Should I? I mean, I don't want to get illusions again. One time is embarrassing enough.'' I muttered.

Alistair chuckled. ''Hey, just relax. I am not going to laugh or tease you about it, so you should sleep if you want to.''

Then he did something that probably made my heart skip out of my chest.

Alistair Oh leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

**Aaaand this was for today's chapter. Ehehe yes, it happened (as it always does in ALL my stories. Literally. I don't think I've written a story without those two kissing at least once o.o ) Anyway, I think there's gonna be only one more chapter, but there is a small tiny problem... those two chapters were already written on my phone so I didn't do more than just edit them a little, since I have already written them a while ago. BUT I had stopped there and I don't know when I will have time to fully write the new chapter... I will though! Even though it might take a small while!^v^ **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please leave a review with your opinion while I'm off updating Blooded Alliance:) **

**Katja~**


End file.
